Press gauge is mainly used for pressure monitoring in closed environments. The test range of a press gauge used for barometric pressure measurement is usually from 0 to 30 Kg/cm2, while the upper limit of test range of a press gauge for oil pressure measurement can reach or even exceed 3000 Kg/cm2, such that the upper limit of the test ranges of the latter could be up to 100 times that of the former. When user is not clear about the application range of the press gauge itself, it may cause press gauge to rupture or even lead to an explosion due to excessive applied pressure. The press gauge in the prior art, such as the Chinese Taiwan Patent Application No. 098208087, discloses a press gauge structure which is difficult to guarantee the safety of the press gauge due to a lack of a pressure relief protection structure. In addition, the base of press gauge structure in the patent above is made of zinc-aluminum alloy, thus the production and processing efficiency is low, while the cost is high; and a membrane in the press gauge structure is fixed through screw at its centre, which increases the thickness of the press gauge. The shortcomings above need to be further improved.